1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method of and apparatus for attaching an electric component to an airbag module for a vehicle occupant restraint system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical airbag module is comprised of a housing in the form of a reaction plate, a folded airbag, an airbag inflator, and a rupturable decorative cover. Airbag modules also include electrical elements such as horn switch, redundant radio, cruise control and collision sensor. These electrical elements including the necessary electrical wiring are an integral part of the airbag module.
Airbag modules typically are manufactured at a facility that is distant from the final vehicle assembly plant. It is important, therefore, to protect the electrical elements and the electrical wiring during shipment and also during the process of incorporating the module into the steering unit of the vehicle. A separate plastic or metal member is normally employed to retain and protect the horn wiring. This member is in the form of a ring which encircles a circular inflator around which the wire is guided. The inflator is attached to the module housing by studs and nuts. The encircling ring includes integral clips for securing the wire to the ring and mounting holes for engaging the ring to the module. A ground connection for the wiring is also required which must be electrically connected into the vehicle chassis at the time the module is installed in the vehicle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,900 that was granted on Aug. 2, 1994 to Paul Strahl and Michael D. Frakes and is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and to the Chrysler Corporation, there is disclosed an airbag module electrical wiring improvement comprising a cover retainer for an airbag vehicle occupant restraint module including means formed integrally thereon for both retaining and securing the horn wires and providing a system of ground connection. The improvement comprises an electrically conductive retainer mounting two horn switches at spaced apart positions. The retainer is fabricated of one piece and has at least one tab formed thereon between the two horn switches and receives the horn wiring for positioning, securing and protecting the horn wiring. A terminal formed on the retainer receives a ground wire of the horn wiring. Thus mounting the retainer with the module to a grounded portion of the vehicle grounds the horn switches. The wiring improvement thus effected in the airbag module facilitates the assembly of the airbag module in the automotive vehicle. The wiring in the airbag module must be integrated with the wiring harness, that is, the complete wiring of the vehicle. Thus, there is a need for further improvement in the airbag module wiring to make easier rapid assemblage of the airbag module in the vehicle. The present invention was devised to fill the technological gap that has existed in the art in this respect.